In the asphalt industry, pavement may be degraded using attack picks, and in the mining industry, attack picks may be used to break minerals and rocks. Attack picks may also be used when excavating large amounts of hard materials. In asphalt recycling, often, a drum supporting an array of attack picks disposed within holders attached, together making up a degradation assembly, may be rotated and moved so that the attack picks engage a paved surface causing the picks and/or holders to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,678 to Herridge, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a mineral mining pick boss having a socket therein for the reception of a shank of a mineral mining pick and a locking arrangement for retaining the shank, the locking arrangement comprising a plug received in a bore extending through the boss transversely of the socket the arrangement being such that the bore intersects the socket, the plug comprising a body of a resilient material (e.g. neoprene) having bonded into the periphery thereof at spaced locations a plurality of metallic members one of which protrudes from the bore into the socket for frictional engagement with the shank of the tool so as to retain the tool in position, the other(s) of the metallic members being disposed within the bore, and the arrangement of the metallic members being such that the plug may be removed from the bore, rotated and re-inserted to change the metallic member which protrudes into the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,783 to Emmerich, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a mining bit to be mounted for rotation in a bore of a support block or on a drill steel having a retention configuration opposite the working end. A bit shank is formed opposite the working end. A bit shank is formed with an abutment flange at the insertion end and a recess adjacent said flange to receive flexed resilient fingers of a resilient retention ring during insertion of said ring in said bore. A fulcrum land supports an un-split end of said ring. The resilient fingers carry an annular bulge projection which engages an annular recess in a support bore. The ring can extend the length of the retention shank to serve as a wear sleeve. With a drill steel, the retention ring is mounted on an extending insert to cooperate with a female recess in a hollow bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,733 B1 to Parrott, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a mounting member, for a mining cutting apparatus, which has an enlarged head incorporating an annular seating shoulder, whilst a circular section pin extends integrally from the head and is adapted to be received in a circular section socket of a pick box and to be retained therein, a circular groove being provided intermediate the ends of the pins to receive a fluid sealing member, with a first portion of the pin being of such diameter that, in use, it is an interference fit within a pick box socket. The invention also includes a pick box; a mounting member and a pick box combination; a drum for a mineral cutting apparatus; mineral cutting apparatus; a road planning machine; a mining machine, and a tunneling machine.
Examples of degradation assemblies from the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,352 B2 to Sollami, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,870 to Clapham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,448 to Ketterer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,013 to Krekeler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,156 to Hunter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,464 to Hansen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,238 to Emmerich, which are all herein incorporated by reference for all they contain.